The True Bravery of Chikorita
by xXShadyXx
Summary: Arhianna has just turned ten and is on her way to dominate the Pokemon world! But suddenly her starter disappears. Team Rocket is behind it all. But Chikorita is brave and trusts her trainer. But will Arhianna be able to save her Chikorita?
1. Chapter 1

**So**,** like, I'm starting a new story about Pokemon. The updates might be REALLY slow cuz I have writers blocks VERY often, plus I'm typing on an iPad. So, yeah. Plus, I'm lazy, so... :3 hehe**

"Arhianna. Arhianna."

I opened my eyes sleepily, and saw my little brother, Alex. He looked a little gloomy.

"It's your birthday, Arhianna. Your tenth birthday," he added, as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"Why is that so bad?" I asked drowsily.

"You're going to leave to become a Pokemon trainer," he explained, as if it were obvious.

I was surprised. "You don't want me to become a Pokemon trainer?" I shook my head. "No way, Alex. You seriously have no right to boss me around. I'm going to become a Pokemon trainer no matter what, and you aren't stopping me." But as soon as I finished saying this, his expression turned even sadder. "What? What did I say?" I asked, annoyed.

"I mean I'm going to miss you," he told me quietly. "So I made you a gift."

My heart melted. I was touched. "Aww, that's so nice of you. I'm sorry." I climbed out of bed and hugged him. "Give it to me at breakfast, okay? Now, leave me alone because I'm going to change."

He waved goodbye at me, smiling, and rushed down the stairs.

I really wasn't looking forward to the gift, because, well, Alex is only six years old and he usually only draws pictures for presents. Plus, his pictures are really bad. Not the worst, but not the greatest.

I changed into a green t-shirt with a pink and purple dragonfly on it, and jean shorts. I brushed my hair and put an orange headband on it. I glanced at my calendar. Today was July 19, my birthday. The clock on my bedside table read 8:10.

I headed downstairs to the table, where my mom, dad, brother, and sister were waiting. I have an older brother and sister, so that makes me the middle of my family. My sister is five and named Alexandria, my older brother is twelve and is named Adam, and my sister is fourteen and named Annabeth. And we, are the Atkinsons. So basically, we're the A family. Heehaw!

(I'm not a donkey, that's just how I laugh...mentally.)

Anyways, fourth sixths of my family wished me a happy birthday, and I got a carrot cake, and presents. Mom gave me a Poketch, Dad gave me a notebook, Alexandria gave me a picture of our family(drawn very badly), but what Alex gave me was the most surprising.

It was a Pokemon handbook! It was what every popular trainer had. Mom was smiling as if she and Alex had planned this out together. "Do you like it?" he asked modestly.

I grinned, and nodded. "Thanks so much, everyone!"

"Your brother and sister also sent you gifts in the mail," Mom told me. Dad got up and brought back two plain, cardboard boxes sealed up in tape. He passed them to me.

I slowly opened it, revealing a souvenir from the Johto region. It was a little bracelet with a rectangular charm on it, that said, 'Hoenn rules; come visit us!' from my sister. My brother had sent me a plush chikorita, one of my favorite Pokemon. Sadly, I couldn't bring it with me because it was too big. Tomorrow I would set out on my adventure.

The rest of my birthday was uneventful. I installed some apps on my new Poketch, read a little out of the handbook, and taped Alexandria's picture to the wall of my bedroom. I started packing, my Poketch, notebook, handbook, bracelet, a pencil, clothes, and my favorite snack, goldfish.

The next day, I woke up bright and early to claim my Pokemon starter. My whole family was awake, and we hugged for a very long time. We weren't going to see each other for ages.

"Bye, sweetheart," Dad said. He hugged me once more, and I left to open the front door. We said farewells to each other one last time, and I tugged the front door open, and left.

"Bye!" they called.

"Bye!" I cried back. My heart was pounding like I had just run fifty million miles in a second. I headed to the Pokemon Center to see Proffessor Elm.

I saw the building of the Pokemon Center in about five minutes. Opening the door, I looked around. It was a vast room, and a man was sitting in a chair nearby. He looked up. "Why, hello," he said. "Are you here to claim your starter?" When I nodded, he stood up. "Alright," he said, walking over to a counter. On it seated three pokeballs. "Chikorita, Cyndaquill, and Totodile. Choose wisely."

I already knew what I was going to pick. Chikorita. "Chikorita," I said promptly.

He smiled at me. "Good choice." He took down the first one and handed it to me. He opened it, and there was a beam of light. Then, a Chikorita popped out.

It waddled over and sniffed my ankles. I picked it up and it cuddled against me.

"It seems to like you," Proffessor Elm remarked. "That's a good start."

"So, where should I go first?" I asked, putting my starter back in its Pokeball.

"You should start with the Ilex Forest," he suggested. "You might find a- well, I'll make it a surprise. Anyways, here's your Pokedex."

Arhianna nodded. She knew what a Pokedex was. She took it. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he nodded. "Now, run along. Be careful!"

Arhianna smiled, waved goodbye, and ran out of the building. She knew where the Ilex Forest was. She knew a lot of things about Pokemon. Arhianna headed toward her destination, feeling nervous, and excited. The butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Arhianna smiled, feeling very hyper and nervous. She found the Ilex Forest easily, and, confidently, she went in.

She was immediately greeted by a brown bird carrying a stalk. Her PokeDex said, "Farfetch'd, a wild duck Pokemon." It listed some information about it.

Arhianna scanned through it. She thought it would be pretty cool if she had one. So, throwing a Pokeball, she yelled, "Go Chikorita!"

There was a flash of light, and Chikorita appeared. It growled. "Chikorita, use Tackle!"

Chikorita ran forward and leapt onto the Farfetch'd, scratching it enough to hurt it until the opponent threw it off. In return, it pecked it, dealing little damage.

"Again! Don't kill it!" Arhianna shouted. Chikorita sent a spinning wave of sharp leaves into the opposite direction. The leaves hit the Farfetch'd, leaving it helpless. Arhianna dug around for another PokeBall, and prepared to throw it.

Plunk!

The PokeBall rolled once, twice, and three times. Slowly. So slowly.

It stopped.

"Tame!" she yelled. Chikorita jumped for joy. She walked over and picked up the PokeBall.

"Wow, impressive," remarked a male voice from her left. She turned around and saw a brown haired boy wearing a red cap. He looked about twelve.

"We're not going to battle, are we?" she asked, thinking that he would cream her.

He laughed, tossing his head back. "No. That's ridiculous." He grinned at me. "I wanted to ask you something." He took a breath, and his playful expression vanished. "Where do you come from?"

"J-Johto."

He tipped down his cap. "Are you a new trainer?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to travel with me? I just got here from Hoenn and don't really know the way around."

Arhianna shrugged. "Sure."

He called out his starter-a Mudkip. Arhianna's PokeDex said, "Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon." She read the facts.

"So have you only seen Mudkip, Chikorita, and Farfetch'd?" he asked. "I mean, not before you were a Pokemon trainer."

Arhianna nodded. "Yep."

He nodded in approval. "Well, there's tons of Pokemon out there. The goal for all of us- well, almost all of us, is to get all the badges, catch all the Pokemon, and train, train, train. In other words, become the Pokemon master." He started to walk.

Arhianna followed him, but as soon as she had taken the second step, a bird flew out the bushes. "Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon," Arhianna's PokeDex said.

"I've got to get that!" Arhianna cried. The boy backed off. "Go Chikorita!"

The Hoothoot turned and saw the Chikorita. It prepared itself for battle. "Tackle!" Arhianna commanded. Her Pokemon ran and leapt on the Hoothoot just before it flew away, dragging it down. The Hoothoot used Tackle, too. Well, that was its only move that could deal any damage. But the same was for Chikorita, too.

"Again!" Chikorita sensed that Arhianna wanted to capture the Hoothoot. But just as Arhianna was about to catch it, another PokeBall slammed into hers and into the Hoothoot. The Pokemon disappeared.

"What?" The trainer spun to see who the newcomer was. It was a red-haired girl with purple streaks. She had shorts and a tank top on. She was smirking gleefully at her.

"Thanks for doing my work," she sneered, then turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Arhianna cried, running after her. "I demand a battle! This is not fair!"

The girl turned around. "What's your name?" she asked smoothly. "I'm Kriscella. We should know each other's name if we are to battle."

"Arhianna," she growled.

"Okay, then. Go Chimchar!"

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon," her PokeDex dead panned.

Chikorita growled.

"Your Chikorita has learned a new move, Razor Leaf!" Arhianna's PokeDex said.

"Good," she muttered.

Kriscella was wearing a Poketch on her wrist. She did the coin flip app. "I'll be heads," she announced. She waited for a second, then said, "You go first."

"Chikorita, use Tackle!"

"Hit it with a Scratch!"

"Use Razor Leaf!"

"Scratch!"

"Tackle!"

"Scratch!"

But Chimchar was too tired. It collapsed to the ground. "Fine then," Kriscella growled. "Go Poliwhirl!"

"Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon."

"Poliwhirl, use Bubble!"

"Chikorita, hit it with a Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita was exhausted, but she gave it her best shot. Sadly, Poliwhirl used Bubble again, and Chikorita collapsed. Arhianna sent out Farfetch'd. Soon, Poliwhirl passed out. Arhianna's thought she would win.

"Go Shieldon!" Kriscella yelled.

"Shieldon, the Shield Pokemon," her PokeDex said. And at this point, Arhianna knew she would lose. The Shieldon used Tackle and Farfetch'd was down.

"That's not fair!" she protested. "You have one more Pokemon than me!"

"Life isn't easy, Arhianna. Deal with it," she replied smugly. Then, clutching her PokeBall with Hoothoot in it, she walked away.

"I hate her," Arhianna growled. Then she relaxed. For some reason. "Where can I heal my Pokemon?" she asked.

The boy held up two hands and said, "Don't ask me."

Arhianna shook her head. "What should I call you?"

"Adrian Matthews," he replied. "Just Adri. And you're Arhianna, I know."

Together, they walked off, in search of another Pokemon Center.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the two trainers found civilization! There was a store called Goldenrod Department Store. Arhianna had heard of this, and asked if they could restore their Pokemon.

"Of course," the clerk said. She took her PokeBalls and restored them. Arhianna thanked her. "In the meantime, why don't you take a look around?" she suggested.

"Umm..Well, I don't have any PokeDollars," Arhianna told her.

"Don't worry, you can borrow mine," Adri offered. "Or you could just not buy anything at all." But Arhianna just smiled and said no, but thanks.

There were a lot of things Arhianna hadn't seen before in the store. On one shelf, there were some potions, and on another, there were PokeBalls of all kinds. There was a really pretty one, Arhianna noticed, that was dark blue on the top with yellow things on it, like a baseball. That, she learned later, was an Ultra Ball.

They left the shop and found themselves in Goldenrod City. Dozens of people were milling around. "I heard Whitney, the normal-type gym leader is here," Adri told her. "I haven't gotten the Plain Badge yet."

"Let's go battle her then!" Arhianna squealed, excited to see her first Gym Battle. "Well, you go battle her, not me."

Adri laughed at this. "There's the gym ahead," he informed her. "We better hurry. I don't know when the next Gym Leader battle is, but let's hope it's soon."

"Well, I don't mind staying in a hotel," she reassured him.

They went to the gym, and met a man standing behind a small counter. "Are you going to battle Whitney today?" he asked gruffly.

Adri nodded. "Just me," he added.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Adrian Matthews, twelve years old."

"Number eight," and he gave him a ticket.

They went in, Arhianna's stomach fluttery with excitement. She hoped Adri would win, even if she had just met him. "How many badges do you have?" she asked.

"Well, I have the Boulder Badge, the Cascade Badge, the Thunder Badge, and the Earth Badge. Oh, and the Stone Badge."

"Cool!"

They entered the main gym and found a pink-haired girl standing with a Clefairy and a Miltank. This was Whitney. "I'm totally going to beat her," Adri vowed.

Arhianna stifled a laugh. He was way too overconfident, she thought. "Of course you'll beat him," she reassured him. They sat on the bleachers, watching the battles. Only two had won so far.

"Number eight!" Whitney called.

"Your turn," Arhianna whispered. She gave him a little nudge. Adri stood up, and walked down the bleachers. Everyone stared at him.

"Hi! I'm Whitney! EveryonNita's into Pokemon, so I got in it too! Pokemon are super-cute! You want to battle? I'm warning you, I'm good!" With that, she jumped into the air, squealing. Adri gave Arhianna a look like, _she needs help._

Arhianna giggled. Then the battle began. "Mudkip, go! Use Water Gun!" Adri shouted.

"Clefairy, use Wake-Up Slap!" she answered.

"Hit it with Take Down!"

"Use Double Slap!"

"Use Blizzard!" With that, Clefairy fainted. "Yes!" Adri pumped his fist. " Mudkip, switch out! Go Zigzagoon!"

"Go Miltank! Use Rollout!"

"Zigzagoon, use Tackle!"

It went on like this for about two minutes, and then Miltank fainted. That was all she had.

"Sob...aww. You're so mean! You shouldn't be so serious! You child, you! Waaaaaaaaah!" she cried. "Snivel..hic, you meanie!"

"I-I didn't mean to.." Adri stammered, confused.

"What? What do you want? Snivel...oh, right. Here. A Plain Badge." She wasn't actually crying, Arhianna noted. Whitney's outstretched hand had a yellow diamond shaped badge outlined with white.

Adri took it gingerly. "Umm..thanks."

Whitney smiled widely. "Ahh, that was a good cry! Come and visit again! Bye!" She waved.

"Bye," he said. He motioned for me to come over, and we walked out the gym. "She's crazy," he told me under his breath.

Arhianna laughed, feeling the warm sun on her face. "It was really weird and funny. Where should we go next?"

Adri shrugged. "Go train our Pokemon," he suggested. "I heard there was a good place to catch Pokemon here."

"Route Twenty-nine," Arhianna's PokeDex said promptly.

"Where is that supposed to be?" Arhianna asked.

"To your left, then right, then keep on going. You will see a sign," it directed.

"Okay.." Arhianna said. "Then let's go!" She sped off, Adri following hot at her heels. Soon they found a sign that read Route Twenty-nine. "Come on!" she urged.

They weren't that far in when a brown...well...thing, jumped out.

"Sentret, the Scout Pokemon," the PokeDex said.

"It's cute! I want it!" Arhianna squealed, and sent out Chikorita. "Chikorita, use Tackle!"

Luckily, the Sentret was really weak, and it staggered. Arhianna threw a PokeBall, and it was captured easily. "Yes!" she cried. "What will it evolve in to?" she asked.

"Furret," Adri answered. "They are kind of cute."

Suddenly, there was a sound above them, a whirring sound. The two looked up and saw a hot air balloon. "Team Rocket," Adri muttered. Arhianna thought she heard him swear.

"Gosh, you hate them that much?"

Adri looked up, surprised she had heard him. "Sorry. Yeah. They stole my Marill once."

"Marill?"

"You'll see."

The hot air balloon came down and landed in front of them. A crazy pink-haired lady and a blue haired man and a cat Pokemon stepped out.

"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon."

"To protect the world from devastation," Pink Hair said.

"To unite all people within our nations," Blue Hair continued.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love.."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" squeaked the cat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, i went on vacation and I made a mistake on the last chapter, sorry, it was auto correct.**

Arhianna flinched as Adri gritted his teeth. "What do you want?" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Ooh! A Chikorita! So cute!" Jesse exclaimed. She looked at James with a hungry expression in her eyes.

James sighed. "No, Jesse."

Jesse slumped. And sighed. "Fine."

"You want my Chikorita?" Arhianna asked coldly. "Then you'll have to get it."

Adri put his hand on her shoulder. "Arhianna," he said under his breath. "They're stronger than you think. They've been tormenting trainers for ages, and you've just begun your Pokemon career. I'm warning you."

Arhianna shrugged his hand off and clenched Chikorita's PokeBall tightly. Chikorita snarled at Team Rocket, and the leaf on it's head waved.

"Wo-bbu-ffet!" A blue Pokemon popped up behind them.

"Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokemon," Arhianna's PokeDex droned.

Jesse thrust out her fist and leaned forward. "Stupid PokeDex! They are so annoying! Go Koffing!" she threw a PokeBall. "Use Sludge!" It spat a pile of yucky goo at her Chikorita. The Chikorita staggered, fell back, and went unconscious.

Arhianna put on her game face and sent out Farfetch'd. "Farfetch'd, use Peck!"

"Use Explosion!" Jesse called. Farfetch'd passed out easily. Her remaining Pokemon was very weak, so now Arhianna knew she would be defeated. Suddenly, Meowth jumped up and kicked her, making her drop the PokeBalls. He picked the one that Chikorita was in, and brought it back to his mates.

They got back into the hot air balloon, quickly, and flew away. "No! Chikorita!" Arhianna yelled, and ran after it. She slowed down, watching the purple balloon floating out of their sight. She sighed. "I'm such a bad Pokemon trainer. I lost my Chikorita on the first day."

Adri put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Arhianna. But we'll find Chikorita, I promise. They're always defeated in the end." He stole a glance at the horizon, and saw that the sun was beginning to set. "For now let's get some sleep."

Arhianna found out that Adrian always brought a tent with him, so they laid out their blankets inside it and soon fell asleep. A dreamless sleep. Or was it?

The next day, they were awoken by a rustling. Arhianna opened her eyes and saw Meowth. Team Rockets' Meowth. Meowth grinned at her wickedly. "I have your Chikorita," he teased. Adri was still asleep.

"No!" Arhianna yelled, and tried to tackle him. Meowth was too fast and darted out the way.

"Ouch! Get off me, will you?" a different voice complained. There was a heave, and Arhianna opened her eyes. Adri was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and dusting off his clothes. "What were you doing?" he asked.

Arhianna felt herself grow hot. "Sorry. It was a dream, I guess."

He sighed. "Well, we have a big day ahead. Get your Pokemon. I think Chikorita-" he stopped abruptly. "Sorry." He had remembered the incident yesterday. "Well, I guess we'll go heal your Pokemon. Instead of going back to that place, I have Max Potions. You can heal them. Don't worry, I have tons."

"Thanks." Arhianna watched him dig around in his pack, then bring out a glass vial of purple liquid. Then he took one more. He gave them to her. Arhianna fed them to her Pokemon, and they woke up instantly. "So, I guess we'll train our Pokemon," she said. "Is that a good idea?"

Adri nodded. "Sure. I'll be over there, where the harder Pokemon are." He pointed to his right. "Don't go out of this area, or else a very hard Pokemon will defeat you." Arhianna nodded, and he walked off.

Arhianna walked around for what seemed an eternity, searching the bushes and trees. Suddenly, there was a rustle. A red-haired girl stepped out of the shadows. She scowled at Arhianna. "You!"

Arhianna looked at her for a full three seconds before she remembered what the girl's name was. "Kriscella!" she said, surprised. Then her expression turned into a bad one. Gosh, she hated this girl. "Now what?"

"Nothing," she snarled. "Trainers just sometimes coincidentally bump into each other from time to time. Didn't you know that?"

The way she spoke really irritated Arhianna. But she knew she couldn't battle without her Chikorita. She heaved a great sigh and walked away.

Meanwhile, Chikorita was tied up in a place she didn't know. The pink hair lady kept cooing to her. "We shouldn't tie her up like that," she protested.

"But then she'll jump out and find her trainer again," the blue hair man reasoned.

"Can I keep it for myself? It's so cute, and I know Giovanni won't want it." She stroked Chikorita's head.

James and Meowth rolled their eyes. "We don't need it, Jesse," Meowth told her impatiently. "Let's just dump it into a swamp somewhere."

Jesse looked horrified. "No! That's Pokemon abuse!" She snatched the tied up Chikorita and hugged it tight.

James sighed. "We abuse Pokemon all the time, Jesse," he said tiredly.

Suddenly, there was a shriek from above, and they heard a loud POP! Jesse dropped Chikorita. Then they felt themselves free falling. Chikorita looked up and-guess what she saw? A Staravia's beak had popped their hot air balloon!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this chapter was so short!**_

"Hey, what's wrong? Afraid you're going to lose?" Kriscella teased her.

Arhianna fought to keep her voice calm. "My Chikorita's been stolen," she confessed. "That's why. So what you are saying is half true." She began walking again.

Kriscella was silent. Arhianna was surprised to hear what she would say next. "Well, that's really too bad..." and she actually meant it. "I wish we could find her."

Arhianna stopped. "You really do feel bad for me?" she turned around. Kriscella was looking at her with a sad expression.

Her face changed into her game face. "No way!" she said. "But since I'm so awesome and nice, I guess I could help you find her."

Arhianna rolled her eyes. "Sure," she scoffed. "Alright, your _majesty, _where do you think we should look first? Nevermind. Team Rocket stole her."

Kriscella gasped. "Seriously? They're crazy. Oh well. You don't stand a chance against them."

"Kriscella!" gasped a voice behind them.

"Oh, it's you," she said.

Arhianna turned around. It was Adri. "Oh, hi," she said.

"Any problems?" he asked, eyeing Kriscella cautiously.

"She wants to help me find my Chikorita," Arhianna explained.

Adri narrowed his eyes.

"Because I'm so nice," Kriscella informed him scornfully. "That's why."

"Well, there's really nothing we can do," Arhianna said sadly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

They were free falling through midair, screaming. Chikorita panicked, then landed with a THUMP! And three other thumps beside her. _What the? _She thought. Chikorita thought she had sensed another Pokemon. A bird Pokemon. She thanked it silently, then tried to creep away.

"Hey, get back here," ordered Meowth's voice. He grabbed her stubby tail. Chikorita was forced to return. "One more move and I'll...Well, you know."

Slowly, James got up. Jesse was still unconscious. James stole a mischievous glance at Meowthe. "Let's let her go, while Jesse's still unconscious."

Meowthe was torn. "What will Jesse do?" he asked after a moments hesitation.

"We'll run," James said dramatically. "Like all the heroes do."

Meowthe sighed. Chikorita let out a squeal. "Don't-"

"What are you doing to my precious Chikorita?" Jesse exclaimed.

"-wake her up," Meowthe finished.

Jesse flashed him a glare. "What are you talking about?" she asked testily.

"We just wanted to wake you up," James lied quickly.

Jesse narrowed her eyes and pouted.

"Whatever," Meowthe said, changing the subject. "Anyways, don't you think we should be stealing Pokemon? I think I can see one hiding in those bushes," he said.

Jesse sighed, a great, heaving sigh.

What Meowthe thought he saw in the bushes was actually Kriscella, Adri, and Arhianna. They burst through the greens, and eyes widened when they saw Team Rocket.

Arhianna narrowed her eyes. "Give her back."

Kriscella pointed to something green and struggling. "Isn't she right there?"

Arhianna nodded absentmindedly. "I know."

"What do you want with her Chikorita anyway?" Adri asked rudely. "There's nothing you can do with it."

"I love cute Pokemon," Jesse protested.

James and Meowthe rolled their eyes.

"If I win the battle, you will give it back," Adri said firmly.

Arhianna was horrified. "Adri? You really shouldn't be doing this just for me!"

Kriscella elbowed her. "He likes you," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Just let him."

Adri shot Kriscella a dirty look.

Kriscella grinned.

"Fine," Jesse said, oblivious to what had just happened. "But I'm warning you, there's not much chance that you'll win."

"One on one."

Jesse gritted her teeth. "Fine!"


End file.
